


The fallen child.

by Honeycombskies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeycombskies/pseuds/Honeycombskies
Summary: A peaceful human with large power mistakenly falls into the Underground after climbing up Mount Ebott. They go on a long journey where they make friends, rivals and a happy ending. But what happens after the third genocide?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)





	The fallen child.

just wait for the chapter, its a wip.


End file.
